The Maelstrom Adventurer
by Yuuki Riko
Summary: I'm not that good with summary so please just take a look inside. thank you very much for reading my story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Danmachi.**

 **Story Start:**

1000 years ago Gods and Goddesses came down to the lower world from Heaven while some of them decided to come down just recently, though despite being Gods and Goddess they are merely as strong as a human can be as they are forbidden to use their powers, if they done so. They will be forcibly sent back to heaven, which is why because of this rules that they decided to create something that they called Familia, Familia are made up of adventurers and supporters headed by a God or Goddess. They are named after the God or Goddess in charge, example being the Zeus Familia, where their member would receive something called Falna.

Falna is the grace given by Gods and Goddesses to their Familia members. Adventurers and Supporters can gather exilia to raise their status and grow stronger. The Gods and Goddess gave the Falna to adventurers to bring forth heroes.

There are different kinds of Familia's though, like the exploration type Familia, Business type, Industrial type, Medicinal type, and even Nation type. Each Familia is given a rank ranging from I to S based on size and achievements. The yearly tax amount the Guildrequests is greater the higher the rank.

To earn much more money and fame each Familia, took something called Missions, Missions are quest like orders given out by the Guild. The guild is a group of people who fought in dungeons without Gods graces. The main goal of the Guild is to manage the monster threat created in the dungeon. Aside from this, the Guild buys magic stones, drop loot, and adventurer created maps of the dungeon. The Guild also provides weapons and armor to new adventurers who are just starting out.

The Guild staffs also take the position of advisors for adventurers, often suggesting at what depth an adventurer should go in a dungeon in accordance to their level and skills, as well as warning them of any special dangers of certain floors and how to prepare against them. A staff member may be in charge of one or more adventurers.

Monsters. Monsters are born from the Dungeons. They are born from the walls and ceilings of the Dungeon and fight adventurers. They are the enemies of the people and will attack without any warning. Monsters appeared from the Dungeon even before the Gods and Goddesses came from Heaven and some still live on the surface in various places. Monsters on the surface use the power of their Magic Stone to multiply, and so those on the surface are far weaker than the same ones inside the Dungeon.

Magic Stones are the core of monsters and are always located in the chest area of the monster. Adventurers and Supporters gather magic stones to trade them in for valis at the Guild, which being the currency of this world. Magic Stones have magical power in them that can be used for things such as lighting, water purification, cooking stoves, refrigerators, and other things. If one breaks the Magic Stone while in the monster, the monster immediately dies.

Supporters are people that explore the Dungeon along with Adventurers. They carry many things ranging from magic stones dropped from monsters to spare weapons and items. New Familia members can serve as Supporters to older Familia members to gain experience in the Dungeon. In some cases, members of a Familia may serve as Supporters to the more experienced members.

Lastly Adventurers, Adventurers are people with statuses that explore the Dungeon below Babel. Low Level Adventurers are Level 1 adventurers while High Level Adventurers are adventurers at Level 2 at above. Starting at Level 2, adventurers are sometimes called by different classes. Level 2 adventurers are Third Class, Level 3 and 4 adventurers are Second Class, and Level 5 and above adventurers are First Class.

"It has been two years huh." A young man about of age 15 muttered as he look down at his blood covered hands, he has shoulder length golden blonde hair with sunny blue eyes, though the most noticeable feature that he has was the three whisker-like markings on each cheeks. He was wearing a form fitting burnt orange sleeveless shirt with only the left side having a long sleeve the covers his whole arm and hid his left hands, on his neck was a dark orange scarf. On his right hand he was wearing black gauntlets that reached his shoulders with the finger tips being pointed like nails with his left hand being a simple gloves being hidden by the sleeve of his shirt, wrapped around his waist was a burnt orange mantle that end at the back of his knees with the front being open, he was wearing a black pants with two silver belts ending in an x fashion, he had silver greaves that ends just above his calves, he was wearing a brown steel toed boots.

This is none other than Uzumaki Naruto a level 6 adventurer, though despite being a level 6 he didn't have an Alias given to him yet as he wasn't part of any Familia. In fact the only time he had visited Orario was when he registered himself as an adventurer then the other time was when he helped that elf woman avenge her fallen Familia. Since he could teleport using magic inside the Dungeon it wasn't that hard for him, he usually just traded his magic stones with other adventurers that he met along the way to gain some Valis.

He didn't know how he got transported in this world, it was two years ago when he was sent to retrieve Sasuke. He managed to retrieve the Uchiha but he had been forced to use brute force to do so. Once he returned on the village instead of warm welcome he receive such extreme prejudice, and was publically executed without Tsunade knowing anything about it as she was out drinking that time, first the old mummified Danzo extracted the Kyuubi from him, but instead of dying a huge explosion happened that erased the whole village of Konoha as they didn't know that when Danzo was preparing to extract the Kyuubi, Kurama whom he manage to be friend started charging his most powerful bijuudama and let it be the one to be sucked out before he used five tails worth of his chakra to send Naruto somewhere far away from them.

But instead of waking up somewhere in Elemental Nation, he woke up in a hut deep within the forest. There he met an elf that despite being hostile still treated him, it didn't took that long for the elves in that forest to warm up to him, with his sunny personality and kind and warm attitude it didn't take look for them to welcome him with open arms and ask him to stay with them, of course Naruto being a child that always felt un wanted was so touched that they said that they wanted him which is why he decided to stay with them for a while before he decided to go for an adventure of his own, of course knowing that it's what he wanted they didn't oppose him which made him guilty but promised himself to return there someday.

It has been years since then and Naruto is now a full pledge adventurer.

Looking down, he grimaced when he saw that his clothes had been covered by blood now, even his hair was dripping wet with blood, though not his blood. He look at his sword which was being held by his right hand in a reverse fashion, the sword was given to him by the elves. It was a huge broadsword with the handle being crimson red and long enough to hold with two hands, it has golden gourd wide enough to cover his left and ride shoulder, it's silver blade is as long as his body and as wide as his back, it has red tattoo like marking from the gourd to the tip of the blade with middle swirling like the sun.

To others it might just be a long ass heavy sword, but to Naruto it was much more. As he is the only person in the world able to wield it and others who would dare to try would only burn to death.

A Magical Sword infused with the power of the sun.

"Roaarr!" A thunderous roar as a beast with the body of a man and the face of a bull rushed at him in rage in an effort to exact vengeance for the killing of its comrades.

"Tsk! Die ttebayo!" Naruto roared as he swung his broadsword and hit the Minotaur on the stomach with the sword digging deep on its stomach but not enough to bisect it in two, the minotaur grinned at him as it raised its hand to bisect him with his clever like blade.

Naruto grinned as the red markings on his sword stated glowing as its burst into flames.

"Burn!" he shouted as he forcefully bisected the Minotaur as it roared in agony from being burned alive and being bisected at the same time.

 ***SPLAT!***

Naruto grimaced once again when the Minotaur got split in half and its blood flew at his face and covers his whole body.

"Pweeheee!"Naruto spat as some blood entered his mouth "Yuck! So disgusting!"

"Brrrr! I feel violated for life ttebayo!" Naruto grunted in irritation as he spat the blood away. "At least I'm finally done here, time to go home now."

Wiping his face Naruto started walking away after picking up the Magic Stones and Monster Drops.

Guess he will have to go back to Orario since he hasn't been there for a while, he wonders what new things will he see there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Haaaaah! Freeesh~" Naruto sighs in content as he stretch his muscles, he just finish taking a bath in one of the bath houses, after cleaning his clothes and drying it he washed his sword and took a bath then gotten dressed.

 ***Brrrrrr***

"Ohhh." Naruto flushed as his stomach started rumbling. "Guess I should get something to eat for now."

"Hmm?" he perked up when he saw a girl walking with a dejected look on her face.

The girl was short, he would have mistaken her for a kid had it not been for the huge rack in front of her, the girl was as beautiful as she is petite. She has roundish blue eyes and light-black hair tied into two twin tails. Her hair reaches down to her mid thigh. The two twin tails are held up by bows that resemble white and blue flower petals and two rectangular "bell" shaped ornaments. She was wearing a white mini dress with a blue ribbon around her collar and one tied under her breasts around her arms, and a pair of white gloves and on her foot was a pair of white flip flops.

Scratching his head, he contemplates if he should help her of not.

 _"Remember Naru-chan, that no matter what races they might be. Always remember that they are people just like you whether they be Gods or not, so if you ever see somebody who needs help. Do not hesitate to do so, remember despite you being a human and we being Elves, I didn't hesitate on helping you when you I saw you covered in blood back then despite it causing my brothers and sisters to be mad at me."_

Naruto sighed as he remembered what she had told him back then when she saved his life, that's right despite the other Elves telling her not to bother she still didn't hesitate to save him.

"Heeey!" Naruto called out to the girl who perks up when she heard his voice, when the girl turns to him she turns left then right before pointing at herself.

"Yes! You!" Naruto stated as he stop in front of her.

"Uhhhh? Yes?" The girl ask with a tilt of her head while she was staring at his sword, she could feel so much amount of magic in that sword.

"I was just on my way and notice you walking with that dejected look on your face, is something wrong? Did somebody do something bad to you?" Naruto ask with a frown "If that is so tell me who it is and I'll smack him for you tteba!"

The girl's cheeks bulge a little when she heard his tick as a small giggle left her lips.

"Hey! Why are you laughing!?" Naruto ask with a mock scowl before the small girl started laughed heartily making him smile, he didn't like that she was laughing at his verbal tick but oh well at least she's fine now.

"N-nothing! Fufufu, sorry. It's just that this is the first time that I met somebody who had a verbal tick." The girl stated with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Yeah, I heard that a lot anyway! I am Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a level 6 adventurer without a familia!" Naruto introduced himself while the girls eyes widened for a second before it return to normal.

"A level 6? Without a familia?" the girl muttered to herself before she look at his face, he didn't look like he was lying and the sword in his back is proof enough for her to believe that. Though she wonder why no one recruited him yet. Shaking her head she decided to introduce herself.

"Oh, my bad. I am Hestia, a Goddess and right now I still don't have a familia." Hestia introduce herself with a grin before her face fell in a dejected look when she mention about her having no familia.

Naruto looked down at her, for some reason he didn't like seeing that dejected look on her face. As if it was out of place, he knew that this is going to fast but he's sure that he won't regret it.

"Hey, tell me. Are you sad because you can't find someone who would join your Familia?" Naruto ask with a tilt of his head while Hestia sighed before nodding.

"Hai, I've been doing this for a month now yet I still haven't found someone willing to join my Familia." Hestia responded dejectedly.

"Then look no more, as this super awesome Uzumaki Naruto will be your new Familia!" Naruto declared with a grin while Hestia's eyes widened as she snapped her heads towards him.

"A-are you serious?" she ask with a small tremble one her voice.

"Yep! From now on I will be part of the Hestia Familia ttebayo!" Naruto proclaimed with a grin before a huge grin formed on Hestia's face too.

"Yattta!" she jump towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Maelstrom and The Goddess of the Heart had finally met.

 **Chapter End.**

 **I only wrote this so that I have something to do while waiting for the feedbacks on my first story, since That would be the deciding factor of the plot I'm going to follow. Please leave some review, and please don't flame me, if you don't like just leave it alone and don't flame me. Okay? Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danmaichi.**

 **Story Start.**

"Just a little more to the right." Hestia instructed as Naruto placed the new couch they had bought after receiving a sizeable amount of reward from Naruto's last dungeon hunt.

It has been 3 months since his first joining of Hestia's Familia, and with those three months Naruto manage to save a lot of Valis, enough to buy a house and pay half the debt that Hestia accumulate during her stay in the Living world, and with that three months Naruto had been finally recognized as a level 6 adventurer, though he could accelerate to level 7 or above if he use his Chakra but he promise himself to steer clear of using chakra if he didn't have too, he'll only use it if he really have too, he wasn't trying to limit himself but he also wanted to learn the magic of this world which is why he is sticking to basics of this world.

Currently, he was inside the house he had bought with Hestia, more specifically inside the living room. The living room is wide enough to receive a few visitors, with three huge couches and three singles and a small table in the middle.

"There done!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin on his face as he clap his hand brushing the imaginary dust in there. He turned around to look at the grinning Hestia who was bouncing up and down on her seat.

"This is so comfy Naru-kun!" Hestia exclaimed enthusiastically with a grin on her face which made Naruto grin himself, it only has been three months since their banding together yet they already act as if they are married couple, Hephaestus. Hestia's good friend, even told them that they are like a newly-wed couple, and the fact that Hestia was so clingy and would always flirt with him helped reinforce that belief. Though, he love the attention really, but he wouldn't tell that to her since she'll probably rape him if he does. As much as he loves her, that is way too early and he still wasn't sure about his feelings for the loli Goddess since it has only been three months.

"Anyway Ruto-kun, I heard you were given a mission. What is it?" Hestia ask with a tilt of her head while Naruto scratch his head.

"Ohh, it's nothing important. They just want me to investigate something in the tenth floor. Nothing I couldn't handle." Was Naruto's reply.

"Ok, but be careful okay?" Hestia pleaded with a worried expression while Naruto nodded with a grin on his face.

"Of course, I will be back before you even know it! It's a promise!" Naruto promised before he walk towards his sword, pick it up and slung it on his back. "Anyway I have to go now, I'll be back later."

With that Naruto left leaving Hestia with a worried expression on her face, somehow she got a feeling that this will be the last time that she will see him for a very long time.

 ***Streets Of Orario***

Naruto whistles a jaunty tune as he walks the street of Orario while turning his head from left to right to look at the names of the stores he passed, he was so busy with his sightseeing that he didn't notice a girl with her head down walking towards him until they collided.

"Kyaa!"

The girl screamed in surprise as she fell backwards while the basket she was carrying fell of along with the fruits inside it, when her backside was about to hit the ground a strong yet gentle hands grab her shoulder and wraps around her back just nearing her waist. She looked up and saw the person who she collided with and the one who catched her.

Her cheeks turned pink when she saw those handsome face with that beautiful golden blonde hair and passionate sky blue eyes looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright miss!? I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going! You're not hurt aren't you?" the boy ask with a worried frown on his face.

The boy stood her up before he let go of her.

"Ah!, no I'm fine, it's my fault too. I wasn't looking where I was going." She replied while the boy sighed in relief.

Naruto smiled when he saw her alright, he looks up to stare at her face and a small tint of pink appeared on his face.

The girl was beautiful, incredible so. She looks to be of the same age as him, she has bluish grey hair that was tied with a small knot in a ponytail style, her eyes is the same shade as her hair. She has soft and silky smooth white skin, she was wearing a white blouse accompanied by a leaf-colored knee length skirt, she was also wearing a slightly long half apron around her waist. She was also wearing a pair of brown boots over black stockings.

"That's great, I was worried for a bit there. I am Naruto by the way! Nice to meet you ttebayo!" Naruto greeted as he stuck his hand for a shake while the girl giggle when she heard the cute verbal tick.

"Hello Naruto-san, My name is Syr Flova. It's nice to meet you too." Syr grab his hand and shook it gently, letting go she notice the huge sword hanging on his back. "Naruto-san, are you by any chance an Adventurer?" She ask while she started picking up the fruits with the help of Naruto.

"Yep! I'm a level 6 adventurer!" Naruto responded with his chest puff out as he handed her the last piece of apple, Syr look tad bit shock but still took the apple and thanked him.

"Wow, you must be very strong then Naruto-san." Syr replied with a gentle smile on her face as Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! I'm strong because I have someone that I want to protect!" Naruto answered with a grin while Syr tilted her head.

"What does having someone to protect means to being strong?" Syr ask with a confuse expression while a fond smile appears on Naruto's face.

"That's because when you have someone you wish to protect, you will be as strong as you need to be to protect that person. Knowing that if you fail you will lose that person which is why you can't fail and your body will push itself to its limit to reach the level you needed to be to protect that person. When you have someone you wish you protect, then that's when you will truly be strong." Naruto responded with a bright fire shining in his eyes.

Syr's eyes widened when she heard those words, it was such a simple word but it meant the world to Naruto. She could understand where he was coming from, she had always been afraid of fires because it was what took her parents life, which is why when the orphanage burned down she was frozen in fear until she saw her friends inside the burning orphanage. Her desire to save them gave her strength to overcome her fears and allowed her to save her friends. She understand now that when you have someone you wish to protect, from out of nowhere you will gain the strength you needed to protect them.

Smiling softly Syr nodded at Naruto "Those are really beautiful words you said there Naruto-kun." She stated not noticing that she referred to him with a 'kun' suffix instead of 'san' though Naruto certainly did but decided not to call her out.

"Anyway Sry-chan, it is nice meeting you but I have to go to the Guild now!" said Naruto as he prepared to run towards the Guild before Syr stops him.

"Wait!" Syr called out making him pause, tilting his head towards her location she pull out a flyer from her basket.

 **Mistress of Abundace.**

Naruto read with a raise eyebrow while Syr nodded.

"Yes, I just started working there. I would be very happy if you visits me there or just come to eat something." Syr requested with a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

Naruto grinned at her before he sent her a thumbs up "Sure! I'll immediately go there to eat when I return."

"Alright then, good luck and take care Naruto-kun!" Syr wave at him as Naruto running, despite the distance he still manage to hear her as he wave back at her.

Naruto grinned when he heard her, Good luck. Just simple words yet meant so much more to him. waving Naruto's dashed with full speed and in seconds alone he manage to reach the guild.

Entering the Guild, Naruto whistle at the size of it. Despite being here a few times already he still hasn't gotten used to seeing just how big it is, the Guild was wide, it has a lot of counters for adventurers to talk with their advisors and has an exchange area. There are also small meeting boxes where adventurers can talk one on one with their advisor without anyone else hearing them. Aside from that there is a library area.

There sitting in front of one of the counters was Naruto's handler and friend.

"Eina-chan!" Naruto called out gaining the attention of a certain half elf receptionist.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! You're late you know that!?" Eina responded with a look of annoyance on her face, though she did smile when she saw him.

Eina was beautiful 16 year old girl, she's an half elf with a slim body which were natural for most elves. She has pointy ears revealing her elven heritage, she has waist length brown hair and an emerald colored eyes, she was wearing the standard uniform of the Guild which consisted of a long sleeve white shirt with grey ribbon tied on her neck to keep her collar close, she was wearing a stripped dark gray vest accompanied by dark gray pants and black dress shoes, she also has a dark gray gloves on her hands.

"Sorry Eina-chan, Hestia-chan ask me to help on decorating the house." Responded by a sheepish Naruto who bowed in apology, he didn't mention that he met a beautiful waitress earlier which caused him to almost being late.

Eina sighed before she smiles at him, she pulled out a mission flyer and handed it to him.

"Here, that is your mission. I am still not sure if I should really give you this and let you go alone but it's what the higher ups wanted." Eina handed him the flyer which he gladly took, she wasn't so sure about letting him go. It was just a simple mission, kill the Silverback that manage to escape from floor 11 and was currently in level 10. A group of newbie's saw it and immediately informed the higher ups.

"It's alright Eina-chan, sheesh! You're just like Hestia-chan, your worrying too much it's just a low level monster I am a level 6 adventurer sheesh, monster this weak is a piece of to me ttebayo!" Naruto responded with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I know Naruto-kun, I know that you are strong and that you could handle a few Silverbacks on your own, it's just that I have a very bad feeling about this. How could a Silverback enter the 10th floor when it should be in 11th floor, it is as if there is something there that let it enter." She retorted with a frown.

"Sheeesh~ you worry too much! It'll be fine Eina-chan don't worry, you worry too much about me, if you keep that up I will start thinking that you are in love with me~" Naruto responded cheekily as he ran away and headed towards the exit.

"Wha!?" Eina's face turned bright red and was about to retort but before she could Naruto was already gone. She sighed with her cheeks still red.

"That idiot." She mutters with a smile before a frown overtook her beautiful features. "Still, I have a really bad feeling about this."

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Naruto hummed as he slash at another Orc that stood in his way, it was a huge pig headed monster that reach three meters in height, it was wearing an old hide at the waist that looks like a skirt.

Yuck.

" **Grooaaah."**

Naruto froze when he heard the booming roar, by the sound of that roar the creature who made that was probably huge and was heading straight towards him and by the sounds of the footstep there's a lot of them.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto's ninja training kicked in as when he saw a rock big enough to cover him, he immediately rushed towards it and took cover, he kneeled down as he melded with the shadow of the rock.

He sit there waiting for whatever it is that is coming out and when it did, Naruto's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

There walking out of the shadows were three creatures that thought to be dead.

The monsters that thought to have escaped the Dungeon and thought to be slain by the Zeus Familia.

The first one was a giant monster which looks to be 50 meters, it looks to be a hybrid as it has the face of a lion the body of a four legged dragon and a tail of a whale, it has a huge single horn that pointed forward on its head.

The next one was bigger, it was a 70 meter high and 90 meter long dragon like serpent with two small wings like fins.

The last one was a 80 meters long monster with the appearance of a dragon, with only one eye and it's scales being as black as night.

Those three monsters where the Behemoth, the Leviathan and the Black Dragon with the first two being thought to be dead. And standing behind them was an army of Goliaths who stands at 25 meters tall they are ranging from 100 to 150 in numbers which shouldn't be in the tenth floor.

What scares Naruto is that those three giant monsters was staring right at his position as if they know that he was there, which shouldn't be possible as he was practically invisible. And the fact that their eyes shone with knowledge shows that they are more dangerous than the others as they aren't just hungry beast like the monsters but an intelligent life forms.

Naruto could feel the sweat sliding down his neck, he could practically taste the power of these three monsters in front of him.

Naruto immediate put his hand on his pouch and pulled out a paper and started writing on it.

' _Eina-chan, this is Naruto. I need you to assemble a group of elites and ask them to stood guard in front of the Dungeon, also I want you to sent the Freya Familia and Loki Familia to the 10_ _th_ _floor but tell them to be cautious, and I want you to hurry because I do not know how long I would be able to hold these things off. If you think I am exaggerating then I will tell you what exactly am I facing, I do not know how or why as it seems that we were wrong. The Behemoth and the Leviathan whom were thought to have been slain by the Zeus Familia was currently standing a few blocks away from me, and with them stood none other than the Black Dragon the one and the same that defeated the Zeus Familia. Please send me a back up, Hurry!'_

Naruto folded the paper as he pulls out a small toy bird, he started spinning the key on its side before he tied the paper in it and discreetly threw it away before it flew and headed straight outside without anybody noticing it.

' _Now, all I need to do is wait for that back up and watch them discreetly. They look like they are looking at me but they aren't.'_ Naruto thought, he was kind of scared though since he knew that they weren't looking at him yet he felt like they are watching him, it just shows how powerful these creatures are to make him feel this uncomfortable.

"Hic! Someone!"

Naruto froze along with the monsters when they heard the voice of a little girl crying and asking for help, turning Naruto froze and he started sweating profusely when he saw a girl who looks to be of age 6 or 7 though her face is mature enough to make her looks as if she was 12, the girl was short. Incredible so, she was standing merely 3 flat and has a very petite body.

She has short maroon colored hair and her eyes being the same shade as her hair, she has a pair of fur covered ears and a tail behind her back.

A Chienthrope.

The Black Dragon roared at the girl while the girl shrieked in fear as her tails fell and her ears were flattened on her head, she was trembling in fear as the Goliath started rushing towards her.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed earning the attention of the three legendary monsters but he didn't care.

Naruto rushed forward while the three Giant monsters merely watch him, in a blink of an eye Naruto was already in front of the girl and the Goliath who had his hand outstretch to pick the girl up suddenly roared in agony as his hand fell off.

Naruto wrapped his left arm around the girl who was shivering in fear, he started jumping a few times before he did a giant leap to get as much distance away from the Goliath.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at them.

150 Goliaths with one having it's arm cut off.

'Shit, no matter where I look at it, I am at disadvantage even if I use chakra I am not sure I could take all of them, and those guys.' He cast a glance at the three giant monsters wondering why they haven't attack yet, in fact they just stood there watching him. 'I don't know what they are planning but I can't be reckless or I'll die. I don't know what they are capable of.' He thought before he cast a side glace at the shivering girl on his left arm.

"W-who a-are you?" the girl whimpered out while the Goliaths started rushing towards them.

"Naruto." Naruto grunted out with narrow eyes.

"I-I'm Li-" she was cut of when Naruto hosted her up a bit higher and completely wrap his whole left arm around her.

"Introductions later! Hold on tight!" Naruto exclaimed as jump back when a few Goliath reached them and punch the ground he was standing on, while the girl wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Take this!" Naruto spun his sword and held it in a reverse position before he spun, the intensity and speed of his spin was enough to behead the kneeling Goliath in front of him. before he used the shoulder of the now beheaded Goliath as a spring board and did a forward somersault as he de-reversed and slashed another Goliath in the head splitting it in half.

Naruto landed before he started spinning in a very fast motion with his sword back into reversed style.

"Burning Cyclone!" Naruto chanted as the markings on his sword glowed and his sword ignited combined with his spin created a giant cyclone of flame.

 ***BOOOM***

A huge explosion has occurred that shook the whole Dungeon killing all the Goliaths around him.

He stopped his spinning before he look down at the trembling girl on his arms, he gritted his teeth before he looked up again.

His attack took 50 of them but there's still 100 of them and the other three.

'Shit. This is bad, I can't fight at full power like this!' Naruto thought before his eyes widened as an idea entered his mind. 'Why didn't I thought of that before!?' he thought before he created a seal-less Kage Bunshin.

Naruto toss the surprise girl on his arm towards his clone.

"Protect her! And get out of here!" Naruto shouted at his clone who nodded before his clone rushed towards the exit.

The Goliaths started chasing it but the real Naruto's not gonna have it.

"Oh no you don't!" He screamed out as he shunshined in front of the Goliath and swung his sword upward.

"Burning Slash!" his sword released a torrent of flames that rushed towards the Goliaths.

"Roooooarr!" it screamed out in fury as it's face got burn, but before it could recover Naruto leaped towards it and swung his sword in a vertical fashion and cut the Goliath's head.

From the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of red.

"Shit!" he had no time to react as he took the full burnt of the punch, and being punched by a giant muscled creature hurts a lot.

"Graah!" Naruto screamed as he flew a few meters away before his back hit the wall, he could feel some sharp rocks entering his back. Naruto snapped his eyes open when he saw another Goliath standing in front of him with its foot descending down towards him.

"Crap!" Naruto rolled away just in time for the Goliaths feet stomped on where he was laying. Rolling to a stand, the moment Naruto's foot toes the ground he immediately leaped at the Goliath who was just about to stomp him to death, it swung it's fist towards him but Naruto managed to dodge it but spinning his body while in the air and swung his sword and removed the Goliaths head.

It's the easiest way to kill a giant, remove its head since it's was their weakness.

Looking up Naruto grunted when he saw that there are 90 more Goliaths.

"Fucking piece of shits!" Naruto roared at them before he summoned a thousand clones, though without a sword since his weapon couldn't be replicated.

"Buy me some time!"

"Yosh!" the clone roared as it rushed towards the Goliaths.

Naruto took a deep breath before he started chanting.

 _Fire, come burn burn burn whirpool of fire wall of crimson howl of hellfire borrow the power of a gust of wind and close the world burning sky burning land burning sea burning spring burning mountain burning life_

Naruto started chanting as his clones started fighting the Goliaths, but because of them not being as durable as he is started exploding into smokes when they are hit when the Goliaths retaliated.

 _change everything to scorched earth and give the signal of rage and despair as the price for the life of my loving hero I order you by the name of the agent the name given to me is Salamander avatar of fire queen of fire_

When Naruto was done a hundred or so clones were left while ten Goliaths were dead.

"Dispell now!" Naruto called out as the clones started dispelling, he gritted his teeth in pain when the feed back rushed at him but he have to hold on or he will be killed.

"Fire-Storm!" Naruto exclaimed as the sky turns dark then suddenly hundreds of huge firestorms rained down from the sky.

 ***Booooooom!***

A huge explosion occurred and as dust and smoke covered the whole area, while the whole dungeon was shaking from the force of the explosion.

Naruto panted as sweat trickled down his face, as he waited for the smoke to disappear. Ones that it's gone, Naruto saw that not even a small hide of the Goliath were left and only a giant crater left, it was 40 meters deep and 80 meters wide and it was being littered by monster drops and Magic Stone.

" **Interesting."**

Naruto's eyes snapped open in shock as it grew wide in shock and disbelief when he saw the shadow of Black Dragon covering his form, means it was standing behind him. he never noticed it moving or even felt it move, but from the corner of his eyes he saw the other two giant monsters was standing there doing nothing but watching him.

But nothing shocked him more than to hear the Black Dragon speak.

" **You are strong, but to me. You are still a weakling."** The dragon boomed out and with speed that he never thought possible for something so big back handed him.

Naruto flew a few meters away, before his back hit a huge boulder shattering it, as he still flew before hitting another boulder, then a giant tree, before hitting a mountain and then skidding to a halt.

"Graaaahhh!" Naruto only manage to scream in agony when he stopped skidding, he could barely open his eyes and when he did he saw that he flew a fee hundred meters away from the Dragon. His shirt has been completely shredded and his pants has a few thorns in it, had he not used his chakra to defend himself at the very last moment he would have died.

Despite being a few hundred meters away he still could see the scabbard of his sword on the floor being thorn in half, it probably defended him from taking all the burnt of the damage.

Grunting, Naruto stood on shaky feet and his eyes widened when he saw the Black Dragon standing a few feet away from him.

"Tch!" Naruto grunted before he spat some blood as he grinned. "You obviously wouldn't let me go, so there is nothing I can do but fight you! Alright then! Let's fight!" Naruto shouted as he shakily lifted his sword before it engulf into flame while he raised his left palm and a basket ball size Rasengan appeared on it, not noticing a beautiful white horse with long flowing white mane and a silver pointed horn on its head watching him from above a platform.

"Bring it on then!" Naruto shouted as he rushed towards the Dragon.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Eina hummed a small tune as she dusted the front of her desk, she look at the clock and frown when she saw that it's already 2:30 pm. It's already been six hours since Naruto left to go on that mission of his and still hasn't go back.

"Eina-chan! A message~" one of the guards handed her a small orange mechanical bird with a letter in it. Taking the message from the guard, she smiled as she knew one person in Orario who loves orange very much. Though she wonder why Naruto sent her a message instead of coming right straight at her.

Taking a message, she unfolded it before she started reading with a smile, soon that smile turned into frown before her eyes grew wide and her face started to pale in horror. Not a second later she immediately rush towards the place where she knew those Goddesses gathers.

 ***Bang!***

The door the restaurant where the Gods were eating was almost thorn from its hinges when Eina entered.

There she saw the four people she wanted to see, the first one was a very beautiful woman which held a look of superiority, she had white skin like that of a fresh snow, she has a slim yet tall and very curvy figure, she has a light silver hair. Her eyelashes are long and seems to be enveloped by light, she was wearing a black and red gown that expose most of her stomach and breast.

The second one was a woman that has sharp crimson eyes and red hair reaching to her waist, she has a rather sharp face and a very slender body with an eye patch on her right eye.

The third one was a Goddess with light red hair and light red eyes, she was wearing a tomboyish clothes. Mainly Jeans and a shirt that show off her stomach, she has her tail in a simple ponytail.

And lastly, is Hestia who was bragging to Hephaestus about Naruto with Freya looking jealous.

"Loki-sama! Freya-sama! Hephaestus-sama! Hestia-sama! Please take a look at these!" Eina immediately handed the letter to the confused Goddess, while Hestia tilted her head while sitting besides Hephaestus.

The four Goddesses eyes widened in horror when they saw the name of the monsters mentioned in the letter, though Hestia's expression of horror wasn't because of the monsters but because of who the name of the person fighting the monsters in the letter.

"Ruto-kun!" Hestia screamed out in worry as she immediately dash to go and look for Naruto.

"Hestia!/Hestia-sama!" The Goddesses and Eina called out to her as they rushed out also to get their respective Familia.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"Ottar! Look at this!" one of the men who was sent to back Naruto up called out to Ottar.

Ottar is a Boaz, standing over 2 meters tall with a rock like body, he has a mineral colored short hair and a pair or boar ears. He was wearing a blue form fitting sleeveless shirt with a red breastplate, along with blue gloves along with dark grey pants and brown boots.

"What is it?" He ask calmly as he surveyed the field where a fierce battle has commenced, considering the landscape had been reshaped with a few mountains of rock missing it parts and giant craters on the ground along with a tons of monster drops showing just how many monsters had been killed.

Though the thing that stand out the most was the giant hole on the ground as if it had been drilled to bury something.

"What is it?" Ottar asked when he reached one of his mens.

"Look at this." The guard handed him a thorn scabbard, base from the size of the scabbard it used to hold a sword and he only knew one person who had sword big enough to fit this.

Naruto.

"Pick the Magic Stones and monster drops. We'll going to give it to Hestia-sama, it's the least we could do." Ottar ordered before muttering the words at the end, he gripped his left fist so hard that his knuckles turns wide and his gloves to be shredded to pieces.

'Naruto, don't you die before we settled our scores.' He thought before he started walking out towards the exist with a news that he knew that would break Freya-sama's and Hestia's heart.

He never noticed the Unicorn running in the distance with a mortally wounded and unconscious Naruto on its back.

 **Chapter End.**

 **I know you all would be wondering how these three monsters are alive, it's part of the plot that's why I sadly won't be able to tell you why, and the reason why they are so strong and their sudden gain of intelligence. I won't be telling why, if you want to know just continue reading please. Please leave some Review and don't flame me please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danmaichi so please don't ask me if it is mine.**

 **Story Start.**

"Ughh." Naruto groan in pain as he was hoisted on the back of the Unicorn with his left arm slung around the body of the Unicorn while his right hand held the remains of his broken sword, his body being covered with lethal wounds with his back being almost torn to shreds, his front body being littered with cuts and burns, with his shirt probably being nonexistent and his pants barely holding on. He was surprise he was still alive, though had this Unicorn hadn't intervene he'd be done for.

It was thanks to this Unicorn that he was still alive, it made him realize that everything that they knew about the monsters in the Dungeons is wrong, they're aren't unintelligent hungry monsters, as the Black Dragon and other higher level monsters prove it to him by showing their knowledge. Again, he was reminded of the reason why he lost. Not just because those beast are stronger than him but also because they are more experience due to their millennia's worth knowledge.

He groan again when he felt the painful stinging on his back, he's starting to hate the fact that Kurama wasn't with him anymore. He still have his healing/regeneration ability but not as fast acting as when he was still a Jinchuuriki, he realize just how lucky he was for being a Jinchuuriki as he would probably die without Kurama back then.

"W-why… a-are you helping me?" Naruto choke out, it was a miracle that he could still talk as right now he could barely breath, he remember how the Unicorn stood in the line of fire as it fend off the attack coming from the tree monsters, it fought the Behemoth and the Leviathan while he fought the Black Dragon. It seems as if the Unicorn was merely watching him when he was fighting the Black Dragon but intervened when the other two decided to also attack him.

 **"It is the right thing to do, and the fact that my mistress needed you. I cannot let you die or this world will be doom without you."** The Unicorn began confusing him, the world would be doom without him? don't tell him that the pesky prophecy followed him.

"T-thank y-you for helping me, but I need to go back to Hestia." Naruto grunted out as he flinched when the Unicorn started jumping from mountain to mountain, the bumpy ride was aggravating his wounds.

 **"I am very sorry but you cannot go back yet Naruto, I understand what you are feeling right now but if you return it would only be more dangerous for you and the people close to you."** The Unicorn responded.

"T-then I w-will just fight those who will threaten m-my precious p-people.." Naruto shot back weakly, though he doesn't feel as confident as he used to.

 **"That is a very foolish idea and you know that Naruto, you've seen how powerful those beast are and they aren't the most powerful creature in this place. They are just the tip of the ice-berg, and how would you fight them? With the sword of raging Sun? which I might remind you has been completely shattered."** The Unicorn retorted sharply but it doesn't have any heat nor rancor in it. It's like a parent scolding their child for doing or thinking of something so foolish.

"I-I get your point." Naruto relented, but seriously he has not enough strength to argue back and he knows that the Unicorn is right, even if he got better and healed his wounds. If he ever fight those three again he would surely die, and to hear that there are beings out there more powerful than those three made him shiver despite the pain it brought him. though he wonder how the Unicorn knows about the sword of the raging Sun, not even Hestia knew of it as she thought that it was merely a Magic Sword. "But what am I going to do now?"

 **"Right now all you need to do is to get stronger."** The Unicorn responded and Naruto notice that they were in a very unfamiliar place, as first the place was calm and peaceful. There are no vicious monsters in there, the only beings there are animals and other peaceful monsters. Second was the sky was clear unlike the other floors, this was one has a lot of tree's and flower fields.

"How am I going to do that? Without my sword it would be impossible for me because somehow all the other weapons in here rejected me." Said Naruto with a pained expression, that's true as he have tried using other weapons back then but all of them rejected him. whenever he tried swinging one it would shatter immediately, the only weapon he could use the was the sword of the raging Sun, no mortal or immortal has been able to pull it out of its resting place but somehow he did, and despite its size and weight he could swing it as if it was as light as a feather.

 **"Because the weapon of this world wasn't created for you, oh don't be so shock. My Mistress was the one who pulled you into this world back then, if it wasn't for her you would have been dead."** The Unicorn explained to the shock Naruto who had his eyes and mouth wide open in shock despite the pain he's experiencing.

"Y-you mean….?"

 **"Yen, that is what I meant Naruto. You didn't came here just by chance, my Mistress had pulled you as soon as a small tear on space was created when the beast inside of you exploded."**

"Kurama is not a beast!" Naruto argued hotly before he wince in pain.

 **"Forgive me then, when Kurama-san exploded it created a small tear in space enough for my Mistress to pull you to this world, we didn't expect you to make contact with the elves but it seems like the result was better than we expected."** The Unicorn placated **"Anyway, the reason the only weapon you can use was the Raging Sun is because it is the only weapon capable of withstanding the energy inside of you, your energy is too powerful that any weapon you held will shatter the moment it made contact with your energy."**

"T-then…. What am I going to do now? The Raging Sun is completely shattered now." Responded the dejected Naruto.

 **"Worry not Naruto, that sword. The Raging Sun was created using my horn and my Mistress power, we could just recreate it again."** The Unicorn responded before it slows down gaining Naruto's attention.

"Why are we stopping?" Naruto ask as they landed on the ground, or more like a hill of flowers since all he could see was flowers, stretching from miles apart were different kind of bright and beautiful flowers, and there in the middle he could see tons of Cherry tree and he could also see a giant castle in the distance, it kinds of reminds him of a castle of a Daimyo.

 **"We are here, my Mistress has been wanting to meet you for a long time now."**

"You kept mentioning this mistress of yours, who is this mistress of yours anyway."

 **"Don't worry, you'll know her soon enough."** The Unicorn has come to a complete halt as they already reached their destination. Gently, the Unicorn lowered him on the ground with his back leaning on a Cherry tree and the moment his back touched the tree, his wounds started healing and pain wracking his body disappears while a soft white glow emerging from his body.

"W-wow, I-I don't feel pain anymore. A-are you doing this?" Naruto ask with awe filled voice.

 **"No, I have no powers over healing. It is my Mistress whom was healing you."** The Unicorn responded.

"What?! But a God or a Goddess wasn't allowed to use their powers or they will be sent back to Heaven!" Naruto exclaimed in panic.

 **"That is true, but that rules only applied to the other Goddesses, not mine. She is the ruler of her Pantheon and as long as she doesn't abuse her powers in living realm then there is no problem."** The Unicorn responded before a gust of wind and leaves interrupted them, once it died down a person could be seen kneeling in a seiza in front of them.

Naruto did his very best not to blush but the beauty of the woman in front of him was too much for him as his face turn crimson.

The girl in front of them was beautiful, incredibly so. She has long silky black hime-style hair that reach past her waist, she has thin eyebrows and long eyelashes, her wine red eyes shone with purity and innocence accentuating her beautiful rosy cheeks, while her soft pink lips was carve in a beautiful smile. She was wearing a multi-colored seasonal Junihitoe, held in her hand was a small bowl filled with green tea, her soft fingers gently holding the bowl, her wine red nail polish shone under the ray of sunlight.

If Naruto was honest to himself, he would say that she is the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his whole life.

 **"Naruto, meet my Mistress. The Shinto Sun Goddess, ruler of the Plain Heaven who's name means 'Shining Heaven' or 'She who shines in the heave'. Amaterasu-O-Mi-Kami!"**

"Greetings, Uzumaki Naruto-kun." The woman greeted with a soft yet very gentle melodious voice.

Naruto's eyes widened, the name of the woman engrave on his sword! And more specifically, the woman that the whole Elemental Nations respected and worshiped.

Naruto stumble in a hurry as he kneeled in front of her with his head bow down on the ground, the Goddess he respected and adored his whole life was there sitting in front of him. he started berating himself for having such un-pure thoughts towards his most favorite Goddess.

"It is my greatest honor to meet you Amaterasu-sama!" Naruto exclaimed with such enthusiasm that made the Goddess giggle.

"Please, do not bow to me Uzumaki Naruto-kun." Amaterasu placated the excited young man "It is also my pleasure to meet you, you have no idea how long I have wished to meet you."

Naruto raised his head while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Really?"

The Goddess nodded.

"Why is that so?" Naruto ask with a tilt of his head while Amaterasu giggles in her hand before she sent him a beautiful smile that made his hurt flutter.

"Just like I am your most favorite Goddess, you are my most favorite person in the world." Amaterasu responded with an amuse smile on her face while Naruto exploded with red as steam starting pouring out of his ears.

"R-really ttebayo!?"

"Hai, in fact I have been watching since the day of your birth." Amaterasu began before a sad frown marred her beautiful face "And it made me sad how they treated you for something you have no control over, and I am more sad at the fact that all I did was watch as I cannot do something and intervene because I will be sent back to Heaven if I do."

Naruto shook his head "No, no! don't apologize to me Amaterasu-sama! It isn't your fault that they turn out like that, they are just so blinded by their fear and hate that they took it all out at me." He explained hoping to ease the distress Goddess, somehow that sad look on her face looks so out of place. It is as if it didn't belong there.

"Yes, but when I saw them hurting you and was just about to kill you, I had enough and decided to intervene. Thankfully, father forgave me and let me stay here instead of taking me back into Heaven for breaking the rules." Amaterasu responded with a beautiful smile, truly happy that she got the chance to meet him face to face.

Naruto got a sad look on his face confusing the Goddess, "I am sorry, because of me you almost got sent back to Heaven but I am very grateful that you broke the rules just to save me, it makes me feel so special after hearing that you broke the rules just for me."

Amaterasu smiles at him "That is because you are special Naruto-kun."

"Eh? I am?" Naruto ask with his face completely red in embarrassment, to be called special by the Goddess he adored the most was embarrassing.

"Yes Naruto-kun, you have no idea how special you are." Amaterasu responded with a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you, but why did you brought me here to meet you Amaterasu-sama?"

Naruto suddenly got nervous when the expression on Amaterasu's face change, her smile twisting into a soft frown and her eyes narrowing worriedly.

"Because you and I have a lot to talk about Naruto-kun."

"Eh?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A young teenager with messy white hair that resembles a rabbit furs and childish crimson eyes could be seen running through the streets of Orario and was heading straight to the guild, he was wearing a brown high collared long sleeve shirt with only the chest area to the neck area being buttoned, showing his long sleeve back shirt underneath, he was wearing black pants and on his feet was a high cut brown running boots, he has a bag slung on his shoulder.

Once he entered the guild he immediately headed straight towards the counter where a beautiful 19 years old young woman stood, she has short brown hair and emerald colored eyes which were being covered by colorless rim glasses, but the most noticeable features she has was her pointed ears. She was wearing a tradition guild uniform.

"Eina-san!" The young man enthusiastically greeted with a grin on his face.

The now named Eina, looks up from the letter she was reading before she flinched a bit when she saw that grin. It reminds her so much of him, schooling her features she smiles at him.

"Hello there Bell-kun, here for a new mission?" Eina ask while pulling out a mission flyer, a low level one. Since the death of Naruto she cut her hair and kept it short as a reminder of her failure, had she listened to her gut instinct Naruto would have still be alive, she didn't want to think what kinds of horror her dear friend experienced there, she was still having nightmares of it despite it being three years ago.

"Yep! Do you have something good for me?" He ask as he stop in front of her.

"Yeah, this. A simple Kobold extermination, they might be weak but they attack in number so be careful okay Bell-kun? If they overrun you I want you to run as fast as you can okay?" Eina pleaded as she handed him the flyer while Bell nodded.

"Alright I'll do that!" Bell responded with a smile before he took the flyer and bolted away.

Before she knew it Bell was already gone, he didn't even took an extra blade with him.

'That idiot.' She palmed her face.

Oh well, what could go wrong.

 **{Fountain Plaza}**

Two women could be seen sitting in front of each other. One is the familiar form of Hestia and the other is the Familiar form of Hephaestus.

"So? How is that brat of yours?" Hephaestus ask with an annoyed grunt.

"Bell-kun? He is amazing! He's a bit slow and childish but he's coming along nicely!" Hestia responded with a grin.

"That is good to hear." Hephaestus began while Hestia nodded enthusiastically, "It's been three years since that incident huh, have they found any lead yet?" she ask while taking notice of the sudden tension.

Hestia's face fell as a sad smile graced her beautiful face. "No…. they haven't found anything yet, but I know that he is still alive. He has to be."

"How could you be so sure?" Hephaestus ask with a frown. "It's been three years since that happened and he hasn't come back yet, he might be dead already."

"No!" Hestia slammed her hands on the table as she stood up surprising Hephaestus and gaining the attention of the passerby's. "I won't believe them! As long as there isn't any body then I won't believe them no matter how many times they say he is dead!" she shouted loudly in anger.

Hephaestus nodded "Very well, do as you wish." She said that though she was thinking differently. 'So you still hadn't move on huh, Hestia.'

 **{With Bell}**

Bell grinned as he bisected another Kobold with his dagger.

"This is so easy! If this continues I will be able to collect more Monster drops like this!"

Bell spun as he blocked a hit from another Kobold that tried to hit him in the back, he kicked it on its face before he stab it in the head.

Once it was dead he look around and noticed that there is no longer Kobold.

Grinning, he picked up all the loots and decided to move another floor above. He was sure he could take it.

 **{An hour later}**

"Hiiii!" Bell screamed in fear as he run away as a Minotaur was chasing after him.

"Why is there a Minotaur in the 5th floor!" He screamed in terror as his face was set in a horrified expression.

"Rooaarhh!" The Minotaur roared at him which startled him so much that he tripped and landed face first.

Sitting up, Bell look up in horrified manner when he saw the Minotaur standing in front of him grinning savagely and hungrily, with its hands raise ready to bisect him with his giant machete.

"Someone! Save me!" Bell shouted when the Minotaur brought down its machete.

He closed his eyes embracing himself, hoping that it wouldn't be as painful as he thought it would be.

Blood splatters.

Bell winced, when he felt a glob of blood splashing him. but it wasn't his blood, taking a peak Bell was surprised when he saw the Minotaur on the ground being split in half from head to crotch.

 ***CLANG***

"Hiiiiii!" Bell shrieked when a giant silver sword with red patterns and a sun symbol on its middle suddenly got imbedded between his legs, almost hitting his Bell junior.

He looked up and saw a tall man standing a few feet away from the Minotaur, he was wearing a white hooded cloak that hid his whole face, but the cloak was open below as he saw the mans clothes.

The man was wearing a golden silk like long sleeve shirt, he was wearing a silver high collared armor plate that covers his chest, stomach and neck area it has a golden shine to it that made the wearer look majestic holding it was a pair of brown belts that connected it to a pair shoulder pads with the color being the same as the breast plates and has blue tribal markings on it, he was wearing blue with golden striped gauntlets. On his waist was a steel plated calves length silver skirt with golden shine to it, it was a mix color of blue, white and gold. He wore a royal blue pants and silver knee pad and silver with golden shining greaves and armor boots. On his waist was a brown belt holding a majestic blue scabbard with a majestic blue sword in it, he can't see the sword but it looks very beautiful.

His face was being covered by the hood of his cloak, but he could see the golden bangs framing his jaw and a shine of twin pools of blue in there, probably his eyes.

"W-who…?" Bell squeak out while the man pulled out his sword and slung it behind his cloak, he probably has the sheath there.

"Just follow the trail of Monsters loots and you'll be outside in no time." The man spoke and Bell noted that the man has such a matured and warm voice.

Bell snapped out of his shock when he saw the man walking away.

"Wait!" The man stopped when Bell called out "Wh-where are you going!?" he ask while the said nothing before he heard a soft sigh.

"I'm going to keep my promise."

With that, the man started walking away.

"S-so…" Bell started as his eyes shine in awe as it twinkle in joy and hero worship "Soo cooool!"

He can't wait to tell Hestia-sama and Eina-san about the guy.

 ***Guild***

 ***Bang!***

Everyone was startled when the door to the guild was slammed and almost got torn from its hinges.

In came, a boy covered in blood.

"Eina-san!" Bell shouted with a grin on his face not caring about the blood covering his form.

"B-Bell-kun!? What happened to you!? Why are you covered in blood!?" Eina ask with a horror stricken face, the sight reminded her of Naruto. She didn't see Naruto when he was announced to be dead, but she assumed that he was bloody and covered in wounds and in her nightmares she saw him being littered with mortal wounds.

"It's not mine!" Bell waved her concern while Eina sighed in relief, she leaned back in surprise when Bell leaned in and was too close for comfort. "Listen to this, you won't believe what happened in there." He said excitedly while Eina rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? What is it that got you so pump up?" she ask with a raised eyebrow.

"You see I was in the 5th floor, when a Minotaur attacked me!"

"What!?" Eina interrupted with a look of horror on her face, what the hell is a Minotaur doing in 5th floor and what the hell is Bell doing in 5th floor!?

"But hey! Listen to this! When the Minotaur was chasing after me a cool guy suddenly appeared, I thought I was done for. But with one hit he bisected the Minotaur in half with his giant sword!" Bell exclaimed while Eina raised an eyebrow, the one she knows who uses great-swords were the Freya and Ares familia, but none of them took a mission.

"Giant sword?" Eina questioned while Bell nodded enthusiastically, the boy looks as if he was in a sugar high.

"Yep! He has this cool giant sword, he was wearing an awesome Silvery or is it gold, bah!" he threw his hands in the air "Whatever, he was wearing this cool armor with blue tribal marking in it but hey listen to this, he has this awesome giant sword with red markings in the a symbol of a sun in it, he-!"

The moment that Bell described the sword, Eina immediately shot forward and grabbed his shoulders Bell was surprised when he saw the look on Eina's face. She was incredibly pale with her eyes wide open with tears glittering in them, her lower lips were trembling.

"Did you see his face!? What did he look like!? Is there something noticeable on his face!? Like whiskers and all!?" she asked rapidly as her mind started thinking of such scenariors.

Could it be that he was alive? If he is then why didn't he come back? It makes no sense if that is so.

She truly believe that it was Naruto because Naruto is the only one she knows off that has a sword with that markings, and Naruto is the only one capable of wielding it and not burst into flames.

"I-I didn't see his face." Eina immediately let go with a defeated look "But he has a golden blonde hair as bright as the sun and blue eyes as clear as the sky! And yeah! I think I saw whisker like markings on his cheeks!"

"Really!?" a look of enthusiasm immediately entered Eina's face.

There is no way to describe just how happy she was.

"Yeah!" Bell eyed her suspiciously wondering why she looks so happy.

"I think it's time for you to go Bell-kun, go and take a bath. You stunk." Eina stated with a smile while Bell pouted before he nodded and dashed outside.

Once Bell was outside Eina immediately slumped down on her seat with a happy smile on her face as tears started streaming down her face.

"He is alive, I knew he is alive." She mutters to herself as her tears continued pouring down until a coworker noticed her.

"Eina-chan!? Why are you crying!?"

 **{With the Cloak Stranger}**

The cloaked stranger looked up and smiled when he read the sign of the eatery.

 **Hostess of Fertility/Mistress of Abundance.**

The cloak stranger gently pressed his palm on the door before pushing it open, once he stepped inside everybody whether they be customers or waitresses stopped whatever they doing as they stared at the Cloak stranger.

"Woah, who is that?"

"That's some awesome armor he got there."

"Is he some kind of a prince or a king? Look at those steels."

The cloak strange ignored their hushed whispering before he walks towards an empty table and took a sit. Once he took a seat a waitress immediately came forward. The girl has shoulder length brown her with cat like eyes, she has brown cat ears and cat tails.

"Hello dear customer~My name is Arnya Flomel and I will be your waitress, what would you have?" She ask with a cat like smile as she handed him the menu.

Skimming on the menu, his eyes twinkled when he saw a certain food in there.

"I will have three bowls of Ramen." He said a bit enthusiastically while Arnya's cheeks turned pink when she heard his voice, it was husky but in a very sexy way, she wonders what's behind that hood.

"Three bowls of Ramen coming right up~" with that she took the menu and immediately headed to the counter.

The cloaked stranger tilted his head to the side for a bit when he saw a flash of gray and couldn't help but give a soft smile, there standing with a beautiful smile on her face was none other than Syr. She looked more beautiful and matured now.

He also noticed a woman staring at his direction with her eyes open wide in shock, she was an elf with her pointed ears being the proof. She has leaf green hair and sharp blue eyes, she was wearing the same outfit as the others. the custom uniform for the waitresses in the Hostess of Abundance.

The cloak stranger gave a soft chuckle before he sent a discreet wave at the elf, while the girl schooled her features and nodded at him though he could see her hands shakings while she held her skirt tightly.

He grimaced when he saw the raw emotions flashing in her eyes, shock, disbelief, anger but the most noticeable one was the relief in her eyes. Heh, he didn't know that he would be able to invoke such powerful emotions from her.

Ryuu Lyon, the woman he saved all those years ago, she was on the verge of death when he found her, he took her in and healed her. Once awake he ask what happened, he was enraged when he found out what happened to her Familia, in his rage he demanded to her to tell him who did it and helped her on exterminating the scums who killed her Familia. Though he wished that he didn't grabbed her hand, in his rage he forgot how important it is to elves when someone grabbed their hands.

The cloak stranger was snapped out of his reverie when Arnya placed his ramen in front of him. thanking the girl he pick up the chopstick and started digging in.

Once he was done, he stood up and started walking towards Syr who was standing at the counter.

He pulled out some Valis and placed it in front of her.

"Here." He muttered softly before he turn back and was about to walk away when he saw Ryu staring right at him.

Tilting his head, the cloak stranger cast a glance towards Syr.

"I promised you didn't I."

"Eh?" Syr ask with a confused expression on her faced as she was wiping a plate.

"I promised that I will immediately come here to eat when I returned didn't I. I'm sorry it took me long but I always keep my promises."

With that the cloaked stranger walked away, once he was out of the Hostess of Abundance he heard a sound of glass shattering, Syr probably dropped it in shock when she realize who he was.

He was right though as seconds later, Syr burst out of the Hostess of Abundance with her head turning from left to right to look for her, but too bad for her.

The moment she snapped out of her shock and decided to look for the cloak stranger, he was long gone.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Atop one of the buildings stood the cloak stranger, the light of the moon which were being reflected by armor made anyone who look at him think as if he was a God standing with all his might in front of them.

The cloak stranger looked down as he watch a girl with long black hair tied a twin tail walking with her head down.

"It's been three years and nothing has change, you are still the same loli I remember." The cloak strange muttered with a smile, his smile widened when he saw the girl stop and looked at his direction.

But unfortunately for her, she didn't see him as when he saw her stopped he immediately dropped down on a dark alley so that she wouldn't see him.

Peeking, he saw her scratch her head before she started walking away.

Once she was gone, the strange stepped out of the alley with his hood falling down.

When the light of the moon hit him, it was shown that the cloak stranger and the one who saved bell has a golden blonde hair with the bangs framing his jaw and the back being tied in a small ponytail in a small braid. His sky blue eyes shone with strength and happiness. His cheeks being stretched by his wide grin accentuating his six whisker like markings three on each cheek.

This only means one thing.

Naruto Uzumaki has returned.

 **Chapter End.**

 **What do you think? Naruto is back and I am sure you didn't expect the appearance of Amaterasu but I just can't help it. I just love her too much~ anyway please leave some review and please don't flame me.**


End file.
